Barney Hunters the Movie: Protect the Creature of Dreams! Miraculous Egg!!! / Transcript
(Logos: BNH Pictures, Toei Animation, Universal Studios and Lyrick Studios, which after the logo appears, instead of fading out the Lyrick Studios sky becomes a blue curtain which zooms out as a stage. Hope then appears on the stage) Hope: Everyone!!!!! Hello there!!!! Children: Hello! Hope: Hmm... That wasn't loud enough.... Let's try one more time.... (breathes in) EVERYONE!!! HELLO THERE!!!! Children: HELLO!!!!! Hope: Now intros are outta the way.. I'm .. Hope Fujimori! Also known as... (transforms in to her Barney Hunter forme) Barney Hunter Hope!!! (Does a punish pose) In the name of the Lyrick Kingdom, we want to take the time to thank everyone who came out to see the movie today!! Barney: Pssttt! Don't forget to tell them about their little flashlight thingys that came with their donuts! Hope: Oh right! (The Crystal Egg Light appears) Hope: This is the Crystal Egg Light! Whenever I'm in trouble just light it up and a miracle can happen in this movie theater! Baby Bop: What kind of a miracle? BJ: Sissy! Hope: Hm. I don't know ... You'll just have to wait and see, you two! Baby Bop: Aw! Hope: Does everyone have their light? (Searches around for people who have lights) Wow you guys really do have your egg lights! If you never got a light, first check with a theater attendant, he might've forgotten to slip one to you, if you never got a light because you're a grumpy son of a gun or your theater was so tiny that they ran out on the first night, we ask that you cheer with your hearts! Ichika: Hey hey! Yay yay! Hope: Ichika Usami-senpai from KiraKira PreCure? But what are you doing here? Isn't your movie in the next theater down? Ichika: Well actually it's on DVD, they wanted me to put up the posters for our new one and see if everyone is enjoying their Barney donuts... Hope: Eh. Patissere's luck. Ichika: Usually in our movies we tell them what not to do with their lights... Hope: I was just about to get to that part! Kids, with great power comes great responsibility so here are some rules on what not to do with your light! BJ: (swinging the light) Hey look at me I can fly! (Whoosh!) Huh? Baby Bop: (Bong!) Ouch! (Buzz buzz) Hope: Don't throw your light at your friend! Barney: So shiny wonder what'll happen when... Oh no my eyes! (Buzz Buzz) Hope: Don't shine the light in your face! BJ: Gimme! Baby Bop: Hey!! (Buzz buzz) Hope: Don't steal other people's lights! Hope: And most importantly shine it when there's danger!! Together with the lights and your cheering, we can create miracles in this theater! Hey, where did Baby Bop, BJ and Ichika-senpai go? Barney: (whispering in her ear) Hope: Oh! Okay! I guess Ichika had to go back to putting up her movie posters. Oh well! (Buzzzzzz) Hope: That sound means that it's time to start the movie! Okay everybody! Both: Barney Hunters the Movie: Protect the Creature of Dreams! Miraculous Egg! is about to begin! (Hope goes off stage with Barney and the curtain with the Lyrick Studios logo goes up and then zooms in to a traffic scene) Hope: Come on let's move here... Not even dad's van with VHS tapes is gonna make this thing move... Karla: So Hope dear, are you excited to be going to your grandparents' farm? Hope: Oh yeah mom! It's the first time I'm going since uncle Richard passed away that was like ten years ago! I'm very excited... Dan: Plus we have that conference for work... Hope: Which is why you'll be leaving me with them right? Karla: Yep! But we'll have a lot of fun on the way! Hope: I'm so excited!! I already know it'll be great!!!! (The movie then opens with the opening theme song "Eternal Explorer" the first opening theme for the Barney Hunters series, the logo appears in to a beautiful blue sky. Along the way they stop at popular tourist sights and thrift stores, Hope finds a bunch of tapes she's been looking for and uses some of her souvenir allowance on the tapes, one of them being Titanic which Hope sleeps through and Barney cries through. They then find themselves in New York City, where Hope finds a demo copy of "What a World We Share" with the initials R.C.L.F. knowing it's her uncle and then puts it in and then smiles as her parents shrug. They travel up to Merryville and Hope is asleep but Barney looks out the window and reminds her the Apple festival is coming. They then arrive at the farm and pull in to the farm as Hope gets out of the van, Barney hides in the car while Baby Bop and BJ fly out) Hope: Grandma! Grandpa! (Hugging them both) It's so wonderful to see you both! Grandpa George: Wow! It's not even ten years and you're not like the rest of the typical teens! Grandma Shirley: Ah just look at you... You're growing up to be a mature lady... Hope: I'm only 19 grandma... (laughs) Hey let's get reacquainted you two! (They go in the house and Hope goes back to wave at her mom and dad, whilst carrying her things) (Minutes later in Hope's bedroom) Hope: Hello Queen size country girl bed! Hello old TV in case of tornadoes or boredom and curiosity to watch mom's wedding tape over again... (jumps on the bed lying down) This is gonna be a great vacation! (Barney flies out of the bag) Barney: If you say so, I'm looking forward to a nice hot --- Eh?! (Noticing the pigs) The the .... Bacon it's alive!! Hope: (bursting in to laughter) What are you talking about, the pigs? Cousin Cody used to complain about them all the time when he came home from college for Thanksgiving! My grandparents don't believe in slaughtering their own animals for meat so they just buy their own meat from the supermarket in town. They use the cows, hens, sheep, pigs and even goats here for milk, eggs and wool. And breeding chicks of course. You do know what I mean right? Barney: But is there cable? Hope: Kind of, no big channels though. Barney you're on a farm there's plenty of scenery. It's beautiful. Remember the dream I was telling you about? The one with the agricultural school that was really pretty? This farm is just like the dream! And you should know that. Hey didn't you have a mission here before? Barney: Your cousin Cody was a complainer too you know... Hope: You turned him around. He's much more lively Grandma Shirley: Hope dear! Supper! I've made your favorite!! Hope: Ah! Fried chicken and biscuits!! (Hope runs down and then remembers something) Hope: Don't cause any trouble okay? The tapes are in my backpack!! (Minutes later) (Hope is shown eating her dinner) Grandpa George: So are you getting a good education? Hope: Yeah, I just finished spring semester at Summerfield College. I'm preparing to go to England next year. Grandma Shirley: It was a community college back then when your grandfather and I went.... Grandpa George: Then we got married and moved up here... Hope: Grandpa I've heard this story 100 times... Grandpa George: Hope, are you excited for your own big adventures while you're here? Other than just watching your mom's wedding tape.... Hope: Of course! I love it here! And I'm glad I'm staying for a while. It gives me more opportunities to explore the area! Grandma Shirley: That's the spirit dear. Now how about some more dinner dear? Hope: No thanks I'm kind of stuffed but if you don't mind I'll eat some fried chicken with my breakfast tomorrow before I go out. Grandma Shirley: Well my recipe has done it again hasn't it George? Hope: (laughs) Oh Grandma don't worry about it it's fine I do this all the time back in Summersfield. Okay I'm going to take a bath and figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow! (Goes upstairs to the bathroom) Grandma Shirley: Such a fine young lady she's becoming... (In the bathroom) Hope: Ah... You can't get this in the city.... (Barney puts a tape in the VCR, it is revealed to be a tape of cartoons he found in the thrift store in New York) (Hope comes out with a towel and dries herself off and puts her hair in twin tails) Barney: I still don't get these cartoons they're so... Hope: British? You're the one who found them in New York. A bunch of old recorded Dani-chan tapes. Barney: I can't get enough of Danielle Blue. I can't get enough I can't get enough of Dani-cha-n! Hope: Is someone a Danielle Blue fan? Barney: (blushing) Well I am .... I also love those cartoons on there. Hope: I thought you ... Nevermind. (An instrumenta startsl as twinkling star sounds are heard) Hope: Hey forget the cartoons for right now! (Hope dashes to her window) Barn, look, shooting stars! They say if you make a bunch of summer wishes, they'll come true! (Hope puts her hands in a prayer form) I wish I could have an awesome adventure this summer, do things nobody's else has done before! And find a boyfriend! And eat lots of kakigori and kaarage at the festival! And and maybe become a hero! And maybe make one friend from here? One forever friend? Ooh! And maybe wear a yukata? And lots of new clothes!! Barney: I wish Baby Bop and BJ were here soon.. I wish maybe I can meet up with Cody! Hope: Eh? Cody? Barney: Yup. Him... Hope: Maybe that wish will come true... We should get to bed. (Hope climbs in to bed and switches off the cartoons.) Hope: Come on you. (Barney flies into bed with Hope) Barney: Goodnight Hope. Hope: Oyasumi purple guy. (They both fall asleep. Meanwhile one of those shooting stars crash in to the barn landing on a bag of grain, only waking up the dog Mizuno. The egg goes in to a bucket soon after it spirals in) (The next morning) (Hope is still asleep in bed when Barney flies around) Hope: Uh? Oh... Morning.. (she puts her glasses on) (She notices the new garments grandma Shirley made for her) Hope: This is why I love stars and grandmas! (Hope then takes a shower, dries her hair and puts on her new clothes) Hope: So cute! Barney: I stick out like a sore thumb... Hope: Hmm.... Well there is some fabric left over... Hold on! (She puts a farmer hat on Barney, then gives him an old shirt from her baby days and then quickly sews up a pair of overalls) Hope: Had a little inspiration. Barney: Thanks Hope!!! Grandma Shirley: Hope!! Come down for breakfast! Hope: Okay!! (Hope enjoys her breakfast of chicken and waffles) Grandpa George: Well little girl where you off to in such a hurry? Hope: I'm headed to the fields! I'll hang out in the barn for most of the day... Grandpa George: There was some kind of mysterious object in there last night Hope: Eh?! Mysterious? Grandma Shirley: Well I was gonna have you just ride out and give the neighbors their eggs, But.. . Hope: Grandma please? Grandma Shirley: Alright I guess you can check it out! But don't mess up my watermelon! Hope: Thanks you two!! (Later on) (Hope goes out to the barn. It is a big red barn. Hope opens the door and finds a pail) Hope: So what do you think it could be? Barney: I dunno... I didn't feel any negative energy with that meteor shower last night. Hope: Oh hang on that's Ruby's old cat toy! (Picks it up) (Hope then uses it to poke at the pail and then unveils it) Hope: An egg? Tamago? (Hope pokes at the egg and then...) Hope: (gasping) (The bottom of the egg becomes a red color) Hope: What happened? Barney: Yep I know this... It's an egg alright. It might even be a dream creature egg Hope: Dream creatures? I thought those existed in fairy tales. Barney: A legendary creature that's not even found in the Lyrick Kingdom often enough... They say that when all the colors are lit up they hatch.. (Hope picks up the egg and then walks out the barn with it) Hope: I guess I'll be its mom..... And protect it. (BOOM!) Hope: I guess I spoke too soon... Barney: It's from over in your grandmother's fields! Hope: Lets go! (In the ground there's a ship that's shaped like a rock) Hope: I could definitely feel it. But I haven't had a single thought of the HiT Circus since before we left to go to the farm. (The rock begins to crack and hatch. A cunning but charming young man appears) Abra: Hello my darling. (Kisses Hope's hand) Wow a pretty young maiden with such elegant... Farm clothes.. Hope: (snatching her hand away ) Don't try to swoon me over! Abra: Ooh you're such a clever little girl! By the way you haven't seen a dream creature have you Hope: No I haven't... And if I knew what would you do with it... Abra: I am a night creature.... My intentions are to turn this creature of dreams in to one of the many nightmare minions I have... And when I have him in my clutch.. All the children of the world won't have dreams anymore! They'll have nightmares! (Then realizes it) You insolent girl! (Pushes Hope off through a cyclone) Abra: You lied to me.... And for that we'll have to fight .. Ha! (Drops Hope violently) Barney: I think now is the time to transform! Hope: (taking up the Crystal Heart) You think? I'm not gonna let him get away with this, ever! (In the background the Barney Home Video theme plays as the Crystal Heart is activated) Hope: Barney Crystal Power, make up!! (Hope places the Crystal Heart on her chest and spins around, she receives her gloves, her choker, shoes, and does a back arch to fully transform in to her clothes and headband. Hope spins around one more time before opening her eyes completing her transformation with a strong pose) (Hope's silhouette is seen on the scarecrow, then jumps down and is revealed fully) Abra: The warrior makes her appearance. Hope: Children dream of a world where everyone's friends! How dare you try to replace the dreams of children with visions of nightmares! I am the Barney Hunter of truth and love! I'm Barney Hunter Hope! Hope: (does a punish pose) And on behalf of the children and of the Lyrick Kingdom, I'll punish you! Abra: So you're the princess then? Well... I guess I'll have to destroy you! (They start fighting, Hope is tossed in the air by a cyclone) Hope: I call upon the Crystal Star Wand!! (The Crystal Star Wand appears) Hope: Crystal Barrier!! (Hope protects the egg and the barrier creates a protection spell for it) Abra: So now what will you do?! Hope: Send you in to oblivion and watch the sheep that's all! Guardians of the farm rhymes I call your name, nursery rhyme style become my flame! Activate! Nursery rhyme style of courage and nursery rhyme style of determination! (Hope jumps up, spinning, her Barney Hunter form changes to Little Bo Peep Forme) Hope: Little Bo Peep Forme complete! (Hope lands on the ground with this form) Abra; Ha! Your sheep are probably nice and dead now.. Hope: No they aren't!! (Releases a bolt) Hope: Crystal Star, become a crook! (Hope catches it and it becomes the Crystal Star Crook) Hope: Shepherdess' Fury!!!! (A dash of the elements appear around her and Hope swings her crook only to release energy) (This attack sends Abra in to the oblivion for now..) (Hope is transformed back in to her Barney Hunter form) Hope: (gasping) Oh no I completely forgot about grandma's fields! Barney do you think there's some kind of purifying field spell? If she finds out the field was destroyed she's not going to be a happy camper... And if she finds out that I'm a Barney Hunter I'll be toast and she'll tell everyone in town! Barney: Well there is one. Just say "What was once there before, let it be there again" three times Hope: (closing her eyes) What was once there before, let it be there again. What was once there before, let it be there again. What was once there before, let it be there again. Crystal Star, (raising her wand up) purify the fields! (The Crystal Star purifies the fields and watermelon plant) (Hope is changed back to her clothes from before) Grandma Shirley; Is everything alright out there? Hope; Yeah grandma, it was probably a rocket. Nothing to worry about though... Grandma Shirley: (glancing at the egg and then telling herself) That egg it couldn't be ... (Later that afternoon) (Hope sits around in the haybale hoping to fall asleep) Hope: How can someone be so powerful enough to do that? Wanting to take the power of dreams away... (Barney flies to Hope) Barney: You know... The same thing happened 20 years ago... It was when your cousins Cody and Abby and your aunt Marcella came to see your grandparents together... (Flashbacks from BGA start up) Barney: (narrating) Cody didn't want to imagine like your cousin Abby and your aunt Marcella. He grew up, wanting reality... As my magic was sent to Earth, to help Cody believe in imagination again as a mission for the Lyrick Kingdom. The night that Cody and the girls came to the farm... Cody: I wish for a real adventure this summer! Do things nobody's ever done before!! Barney: (narrating) An egg just like that one appeared.. The next morning we discovered the egg... We didn't realize it was a dream creature until we lost the egg. We spent the whole day looking for it, it quickly changed colors. By using imagination Cody was not only able to imagine again but... He helped us... We got the egg back and that night... It hatched in to a dream creature named Twinken. (Flashbacks end) Hope: Twinken. I think I remember hearing about this from Uncle Richard, he always talked about my cousins and aunt Marcella going on an adventure like that as a bedtime story. Barney: That adventure.. Hope: It's true isn't it? Barney: Yes. And if the egg were to fall in to the wrong hands a new evil would fall upon Earth... And if that happens the dream creature will become a nightmare creature... Also falling in to darkness. Hope: Then we have to protect the egg at all costs! And also - (Music for Ferere Jacques starts as someone is heard playing the BGA soundtrack version on her boombox ) Hope: Who is that? And where's that music coming from. (Hope climbs down the ladder and Girl: ::Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, ::Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? ::Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! ::Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong. (Hope looks out from the bush as she sings the English verse) Hope: Her voice is much better than mine though! Barney: Try beating her at karaoke. Hope: Hiroi da! Mean! Barney: It's only the truth... (The girl finishes the song as the music ends) (Then) Girl: Huh? Hey! You!! Hope: EH?! Girl: You're in apple ivy! It'll make you itch! Hope: Oh no! (Falls right on to her yard) Girl: Oh my Goulash are you okay???? I am so sorry! Are you hurt? (Ten minutes later) (The girl then prepares a special creme) Girl: Here, take this. Hope: Thanks.. It feels like mint. Girl: They're from my garden out front. You wouldn't happen to be Shirley's granddaughter would you? Hope: Yeah... I'm Hope Fujimori! I'm 19 and from Summersfield visiting my grandparents this week! Girl: My name is Soliel Johannson. I take care of this and my vocal chords. Hope: Your cover was really good I was listening to it. Soleil: Do you think so? I mean... Actually I'm planning to enter the singing contest at the festival, my mom and dad are musicians, they're usually at the music shop in town... They own it. So I'm alone mostly. Hope: Hey, let me be your fan club. Soleil: Fan club? Hope: I'll be your fan club! I'll be out there in there shouting "Ey-oh-let's go! So-ei-l! Ey-oh! Let's go!" Soleil: Thank you! Thank you so much! (The egg rolls to Hope and glows with another color, orange) Soleil: A mood egg?! It's so big! Hope: The egg! Soleil: You wouldn't mind explaining what's happening right? Hope: Well you see.... This egg fell out of the sky and this weird guy is after it, he wants to use it for evil . Promise me you won't tell my grandparents, they'll flip. Soleil: I'll take it to the grave. Hope: (gasps) Oh no I just remembered! I have to run an errand for grandma in town! See you!! Soliel: Hey remember to bathe tonight!!! You're gonna end up scratching your feet if you forget to bathe the stuff from the apple ivy! (Hope, now in town, has the egg with her as measures up to her backpack) Barney: What if you trip? Hope: Relax nothing will happen! If it does I'm buying you a pizza. Barney: How about salmon dinner at the Cafe Snob? Hope: Eh? But their macaroons and their desserts are the only good things, and plus I thought you hated salmon. Barney: Well I.. Might've tried some. Besides the bones only bother me. Hope: Well then it's a --- Whoa-oh... Ahh! (Trips) Barney: Oh no! Hope: The egg! We've gotta catch it! Barney: Come on! (Hope and Barney come across to running towards the egg until... A shot of a person is seen. He wears the almost exact same outfit as the original Cody.) Cody: Ah! Be careful, girly.. Or else you might've dropped the egg. Hope: Huh? Wait! Hold up! Cody: Huh? Hope: (hugging him) COUSIN COOOODDDYYY! It's been such a long time! Do you remember me? When you were in college you used to visit Summersfield and told me all about everything that happened here! Well then do you?! Cody: I-I ... I need to breathe... (A girl appears letting go of Hope) Abby: Well what do we have here? Big bro and a giant chicken egg. Did you milk a chicken for that? Hope: And cousin Abby! You've become a sutekina onee-sama! A wonderful lady! Abby: Those Muzzy tapes I sent you when you were nine must've worked. You're speaking Japanese like a pro. (At a nearby cafe) Woman: Here are the Apple festival specials! Enjoy! Hope: Apple... Creme brulee... (Hope digs in) Cody: That Usagi Tsukino attitude (noticing the Crystal Heart) got you to become a ... Barney Soldier? Hope: Barney Hunter. You aren't really supposed to find that out. Abby: Actually he knew because of your uncle. He was always talking about both the company and some so called Lyrick Kingdom when we were kids. Cody: Whatever, You didn't go far to track the purple guy down. Barney: Okay kid, you and me, right now! Hope: Alright purple guy. Let's bring it off. Abby: But the Crystal Heart goes to a select amount of people... Hope: I guess you can say it began nearly one year ago. One night I was walking home from school when I saw something purple following me. When I got home... (Flashbacks from the series start up) (CRASH!) Hope: Eh?! What in the world?! (Hope finds her old yellow blanket on the floor) Hope: Old Yello-san! Okay if there's a burglar in the house.... I've got a... (picks up old Wiggles CD) An old Wiggles CD with Hot Potato, and a... (picks up Wishbone tape) A VHS tape of Wishbone and I'm not afraid to use them! (Shouting is heard) Hope: Okay you asked for it... COOOOOOLLLLDDDDDDDD SPAGHETTIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! (Hope enters her room to find no one there) Hope: There's nobody unless.... Dinosaur: Hello chosen one! Hope: (screams) Hope: Are you a toy?! Look like a toy.. But you talk! Where are the batteries on this thing? I must've picked this up by mistake! Mom will kill me if she finds another one of these What the heck am I saying? There's a talking dinosaur in my room. I gotta call the cops.... Dinosaur: Calm down! I wouldn't do that if I were you... Hope: Eh? But who are you?? Dinosaur: I'm Barney. Hope: Barney? Like... Stinson right? Barney: You know... The dinosaur... Hope: (narrating) It was then I was taken to the roof of my dad's company where I met Cyrus. An agent from the HiT Circus. Man: I'm Cyrus, from the HiT Circus... I'll be taking the Crystal Heart now.... Hope: The what? Look man you have the wrong girl! Cyrus: Of course I don't! Ha!! (Hope dodges the bolts of energy and nearly falls to her death) (Hope grabs on to a ladder and flips herself back on) Hope: (grunts) I don't know what you want but you can't do this! Cyrus: Well then a persistent one eh? CampyCampy! Show her who's boss! (A monster appears) CampyCampy: CampyCampy! Hope: What are those things?! Barney: Those are special monsters, they're made from my old tapes! Classic Collection specifically! Barney: Hope! Now is the time to transform!! Hope: Transform?! Barney: Take this! (A heart locket appears before her as she catches it, it is a gold heart locket) Hope: What in the? What is this? Barney: This is the Crystal Heart, it'll allow you to transform in to your magic form, now, repeat after me and say these words, Barney Crystal Power Make Up. Hope: Barney.. Crystal Power, make up? Barney: You don't have much time! Say it and transform! Hope: (narrating) At first I didn't know about being a warrior.. . But I became a Barney Hunter anyway. Managed to find 19 of the Classic Collection when one day I went in to uncle Richard's office and landed in the Lyrick Kingdom. Hope: No how... I'm the princess of this kingdom? Richard: Yes my darling niece. You are the true princess here. And as Barney Hunter you must protect this kingdom . Hope: (narrating) It was then that I vowed to protect the kingdom as I got stronger and... (Scenes of Hope receiving the nursery rhyme styles are shown) Hope: I earned nursery rhyme style and I'm stronger. (Flashbacks end) Hope: And recently two other houseguests joined me recently... Oh. Hey wait a minute where's Marcella? Wasn't she going to be with you? Abby: Hm you know she did say she was going to make the Apple festival her number one priority this year. She loves this festival... Marcella: How are you doing, Merryville! (Marcella appears wearing a perriot ish coord. Waving on the stage) Audience: It's Marcella Henson!! The idol! In our town! Etc. Cody: She became an idol?! Hope: Aunt Marcella?! Marcella: Tonight we're gonna light up these opening ceremonies of the festival! Are you ready???? (The audience cheers) Marcella: I can't hear you! Are you ready??? (Audience cheers) Marcella: This first song is a cover song, the song that got me to be an idol in the first place! Sparkling Declaration!! Let's keep on searching for them - those great things about you Everyone is exciting with cute little eyes, even today you're dazzling, your brilliant aura on full power I'm a little curious, I just can't seem to take my eyes of you, because it's you No matter what happens, we're fired up, so I'll give you a yell (a yell) The ones who'll light up the future "is us, do your best!" "We promise to shine with our sparkling smiles and courage in our hearts!" I'm right behind you, so follow me, your ally, because we're friends (best friends) Guaranteed and recommended "Delivering our energy through our song, we'll manifest a sparkling feeling!" Open up, open up the door to your heart, take those earnest feelings of yours and always Never ever forget them I want to find more of them - those great things about you... (After the song ends.. The audience cheers) Marcella: You're a great audience! My next song is Eternal Explorer! (Later) (After the concert) Hope: You were awesome!!!! But why didn't you tell me you were an idol?! Category:Barney Hunters